He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother
by My Darker Side
Summary: AU expansion of "...Heavy Metal..." episode. Jayden's reaction to seeing Mia onstage with her brother. NOT for kids.


**He Ain't Heavy Metal…**

**Disclaimer: Duh!**

**Author's Note: Still amusing myself - AU expansion of the episode "He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother". **

**Rated M because it's _not_ for kiddies. Smut warning.**

* * *

They'd had a small argument about her brother before he and the others had left for the concert. He'd reminded her of the lesson he'd finally learned; you have to balance fun with responsibility. He was glad to see she'd changed her mind and come. But he didn't expect her to look the way she did.

She walked, no _strutted_ onto the stage singing and Jayden's eyes widened in surprise then lust. Leather pants, leather boots, a metallic tank. That, coupled with the memory of her earlier confidence using the Black Box and the singing had all kinds of rock star fantasies dancing in his head.

* * *

He didn't have time to talk to her after the concert, she'd been talking things out with Terry while he and the other Rangers had congratulated Antonio. Everyone decided to go out dancing after the concert, but Jayden made excuses and returned to the Shiba house.

* * *

Mia had left Terry with his band mates and returned home. She was glad they'd worked everything out, she hated fighting with her little brother. She was just about to start getting ready for bed when there was a soft knock at her door. She assumed it was Ji as everyone else had gone out after the concert.

She was surprised when she opened it and Jayden pushed his way in. He closed the door and had her pinned up against it before she'd even had a chance to say hello. His lips were devouring hers, his hands running up and down her sides.

"Jayden," she mumbled against his lips. He moved to her neck and started nibbling. "I thought we'd agreed to hold off on this until we defeated Master Xandred."

Jayden pulled away long enough to look her in the eye and say, "I know, but seeing you wield the power of the Black Box earlier, then up on that stage tonight singing...in these…" He ran his hands down her thighs then back up to squeeze her butt. "I just can't help myself." He kissed her hard on the mouth, still squeezing her ass.

Mia responded with equal fervor. After reaching down and locking her door, she wrapped her arms around Jayden's neck for a minute then let her hands start wandering. Her fingers found the front of his shirt and she ripped it open. They heard several buttons clatter across the wood floor. "I'll sew those back on tomorrow," she murmured against his mouth.

Jayden gave a slight nod. "I have a problem with this," he said as he tugged the hem of her tank top.

"Why?"

"You're wearing _his_ color."

Mia looked down at her gold tank top then smiled up at him. "Uh, I think you don't have to worry about Antonio." Jayden looked puzzled. "Have you _seen_ the way he looks at Kevin? I'm the _last_ thing on his mind."

Mia giggled as Jayden put two and two together. "_Really_?" Mia nodded. "How does Kevin feel about that?"

"I think it makes him very happy."

"Oh…well, regardless, no more gold for you," he said as he pulled the top over her head exposing her bare breasts, nipples already rock hard. He tossed the shirt across the room then cupped her breast and clamped his mouth around her nipple, sucking and licking. Mia moaned with pleasure. "God, you're beautiful," Jayden exclaimed as he switched to her other side, gently biting and pulling at the hard little nub.

Mia moaned again then said, "Jayden, we need to stop. We're going to get caught."

"No, we won't," he said around her breast.

Mia put her hands in his hair and with difficulty, pulled his mouth away from her chest. "What do you mean?"

"Mentor's in bed and everyone else is out."

"But my brother may show up…or we may get too loud…And we said no more until..."

Jayden's hands were squeezing her ass again. He slid one hand between them and rubbed her through her pants. Mia groaned and threw her head back pushing her breasts forward. Jayden took the opportunity to pull her nipple into his mouth again. Mia was panting with desire now. "We'll just have to be quiet," Jayden whispered against her breast. Mia put a fist in her mouth to keep from crying out. She began pulling at Jayden's t-shirt and he took the hint. He pulled away and yanked it over his head tossing it behind him. Then he put his hands on the back of her thighs and picked her up. Mia wrapped her legs around his waist as Jayden headed across the room to her bed, kissing her forcefully**. **

Jayden reached the bed and set Mia down. Not willing to give up contact with his mouth, she fumbled on her nightstand until she felt her iPod dock. She found the play button by touch and music filled the room. It wasn't too loud, just enough to drown out their passion.

Jayden's hands were roaming over her body again, rubbing her through the skin-hugging leather. She was so ready for him. "Pants. Off. Now," she mumbled between kisses.

Jayden pulled himself away from the sexy Pink Ranger and made quick work of the rest of his clothes. Mia bent down and unzipped her boots then slowly slid the black leather down her thighs. Jayden watched in fascination and was gratified to see he'd been right. She was commando underneath.

He pushed Mia onto the bed and pulled her pants off the rest of the way and tossed them aside. He knelt on the floor and hooked her legs over his shoulders. His breath was hot against her skin as he slowly licked a trail up her inner thigh. Mia was trembling with anticipation and he could see she was wet and ready.

Jayden's tongue flicked out and licked her slit. Mia groaned and bucked her hips toward his mouth wanting more contact. He teased her with several more flicks of his tongue to her opening until she whimpered. He sat forward and began sucking at her clit, running his tongue in little circles over it. Mia bit her bottom lip and moaned, her hips thrusting toward his face. He slipped one then two fingers inside her and crooked them just so, hitting the spot that drove her crazy. One of Mia's hands was gripping the sheets, twisting them into a ball, the other had strayed to her nipple and she was pinching and pulling at it as Jayden's fingers and tongue pleasured her.

"God, Jayden," she said breathlessly, "_Please_." He suddenly withdrew his mouth and fingers and Mia let out a small whine.

With no warning, Jayden grabbed her ankles and stood up, straightening her legs and pushed into her. Mia groaned but then trapped him by wrapping her legs around him. She wriggled around a bit until he was as deep as possible inside of her. Her eyes closed and her head lolled back as she relished the feeling. Jayden did too as he bent over her and kissed her deeply. Mia uncoiled her legs and Jayden began to pump into her. He was thrusting so forcefully that she moved backwards a few inches with every pump. Jayden found he had to crawl up on the bed to stay inside of her. He gripped her upper arms and spun them forty-five degrees so her head was now on the pillows and there was no chance of them falling off the bed.

Jayden resumed his thrusts, Mia urging him on with each one. He'd wanted to take this slow and make the pleasure last as long as possible, but his body wasn't obeying. Neither was Mia's. They'd both missed this intimacy the past few months and just wanted each other so badly they couldn't hold back. Finally, Jayden came with a groan. He continued pumping until Mia sat up and buried her face against his shoulder as she finally cried out in ecstasy.

They lay there panting, Jayden collapsed on top of Mia. She'd forgotten how much she loved the feel of his body against hers post-coitus. After a few minutes their breathing returned to normal. "God, I've missed you," Jayden confessed quietly against her shoulder. He kissed it then looked her in the eye.

"I've missed you, too," she replied. Jayden bent down and they started kissing again, the passion instantly heating up once more. This time, Jayden took his time and they made love slowly, drinking in and savoring every sensation, scent and taste.

After, they lay in each other's arms. Jayden was tracing patterns on her abdomen when he finally said, "I should go, the others will be returning soon."

Mia sighed heavily. "I suppose. I mean, I wouldn't want the others or Terry to show up and catch us like this."

"Um…you know we can't…" he started awkwardly.

She squeezed his bicep. "I know. Until after."

Jayden rolled on top of her so he could look her in the eye. "Are you sorry we did this?"

Mia smiled shyly. "No, of course not. Only…it would be easier if…"

"If I didn't show up unexpectedly and do..._this_," he finished.

"Well, yeah. I guess. I mean, I was _just_ getting used to being around you everyday and not wanting to…"

"Tear my clothes off and have your way with me?" he smirked.

Mia chuckled. "That, too."

It was Jayden's turn to sigh heavily. "Me, too. But, you in those leather pants, up on that stage tonight…I couldn't control myself."

"I won't wear those leather pants again until after we defeat Xandred."

"Promise?"

She nodded. "If _you_ promise not to just show up and...we can't keep having these little trysts then pretend nothing happened afterward. It's too hard. At least it is for me."

His finger traced her cheek. "For me, too. I'm so sorry, Mia. This isn't fair to you."

"It isn't fair to either of us, but what can we do?"

Jayden looked deep into her eyes. He saw the same desire there that he felt. "It wouldn't work," was all he said.

Mia took a deep breath causing her breasts to swell making him hard again. She slowly released the air. "I know."

Jayden kissed her intensely, pressing his whole body against hers. Mia wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling him as close as possible. She was trying to memorize exactly how he felt, how _they_ felt, how he tasted and smelled. They finally pulled apart and Jayden stared into her eyes. "No more until…"

"Until," she agreed with a nod.

Jayden reluctantly pulled himself away from her and began retrieving his clothes. Mia stood and donned the shirt she'd ripped off of him. "I'll just keep this until I fix the buttons," she said as she slid the last and only remaining one into its hole.

Mia walked Jayden to the door. He stared at her a moment, taking in her sexy, disheveled hair, flushed cheeks and the way his shirt looked on her**; **hanging open and teasing him with a partial view of her round breasts and a strip of her smooth skin the whole way down to the bottom button, the only thing holding the halves together. He noticed the way the hem grazed her thighs. He wanted to remember this picture of her for when he felt weak or longed for her.

Jayden pulled her to him one last time and kissed her soundly. "I love you, Mia. And I really hope we don't have to wait too long to be together."

"I love you, too, Jayden. I'll wait as long as it takes."

He gave her one more quick kiss then unlocked the door and quickly slipped through it. Mia shut the door and locked it, leaning against it for a second with her eyes closed. When she felt steady enough, she walked across the floor and climbed into her bed, gathering his shirt and the sheets around herself, breathing in his lingering scent as she allowed herself one final weakness and silently cried herself to sleep.


End file.
